Torque brakes are used in aircraft and other applications to protect various driven mechanisms, such as torque tubes, actuators, gear boxes, and like components, from excessive torques that may result, for example, during stalls in these driving mechanisms and other like conditions. When such conditions occur, the torque brakes can interrupt the torque transfer from driving mechanisms to driven mechanisms. A specific example of torque brakes is a half system torque brake (HSTB), which is used to control the torque transfer from a single driving mechanism to two driven mechanisms at the same time. Specifically, the half system torque brake needs to prevent excessive torque differentials between the driving mechanism and either one of the two driven mechanisms. While the half system torque brake effective can replace two standard torque brakes (e.g., one for each of the two driven mechanisms), many conventional half system torque brakes have very complex mechanisms with many duplicate parts. For example, a conventional half system torque brake used two separate single rotor-stator assemblies, one for each of the two driven mechanisms. Such half system torque brakes are large, heavy, and costly to manufacture and maintain. Furthermore, adjustments of such conventional half system torque brakes often need to be performed after their installation into their supporting structures, such as housings, since these supporting structures are used as fixed stop for many functions, such as controlling compression of the rotor-stator assemblies.